Koboldova
Koboldova is the name given to a region in southern Dura west of the village of Blackrock. Its most prominent feature is the cave system formerly known as the Shatterstone Caverns, but now referred to as Kobold Fortress. This is because this region is occupied almost exclusively by kobolds, governed by their self-appointed god-king, Viserys Xarxes Von Valarys. History and Culture After wiping out the previous inhabitants of the caverns, such as Dazlukh and Skullsplitter, Viserys decided that he would help the small kobold population to achieve greatness by granting them permanent ownership of the fortress. He had the other monsters of the caves eliminated, barring the troglodytes, which disappeared anyway. Today, Viserys' jurisdiction has expanded to the forest and mountains outside the ruins, as he stands officially as a dwarven lord. Koboldova is almost entirely self-sufficient, eating cave mushrooms, herbs, meatbugs and pork which they farm themselves. However, they also import smoked fish and wine from an Altean estate belonging to Hanu. They also produce a large amount of iron ore, cobalt, silver, jasper and greenstone. Much of these metals are stored in excess, but are used to create pieces of jewellery or weapons, as many of the kobold engineers are highly educated, and rival or exceed the works of most dwarven smiths. The most prestigious members of the fortress are the High Priests of Kurtulmak, who enjoy a lifestyle of wealth and plenty as is befitting kobolds of their station, although Viserys often disapproves of their power. The mages are a far more miserly group, studying draconic tomes for ancient secrets. A group of guards also operates throughout the land, both above ground and underground, to watch their borders. The deepest mines of the kobolds break into the Underdark, although there have been no issues so far and these tunnels have been sealed off. Instead the kobolds are encouraged to educate themselves, to learn the lore of their ancestors and train in the martial and arcane arts. All three of the main subspecies of kobolds are present within the fortress in some form; the Northern Spinebacks, the Greenscales, and the Selvan Stoneclaws. Notable Citizens *Viserys Xarxes Von Valarys, ruling lord and self-proclaimed god-king. Viserys has the ultimate say in any decisions of the fortress or lands around, having founded it and designed most of the recent tunnels. He is also the only non-kobold within the fortress, save the prisoners Vino and Marco. *Irenicus, the steward and second-in-command. Irenicus is a trusted ally of Viserys, famed for his loyalty, wisdom and talent as a mage. He is leader of the mage's guild of Koboldova. *Scarsnout, a young warrior who led a small group of opposition against Viserys, though this does seem to be collapsing. *Slyclaw, a young and impressionable mage apprentice. *Rock-Breaker, the leader of the miners of Koboldova. *Rotfang, the leader of the hunters of Koboldova. *Redspike, the leader of the High Priests of Kurtulmak. *Teeth-Like-Daggers, captain of the guard in Koboldova. *Hornfoot, the leader of the farmers of Koboldova. *White-Horns, a capable and intelligent warrior. Notably, there are orders for the kobold Tarnish to be killed on sight. In the Campaign Since its founding, Koboldova has faced two primary issues, aside from internal turmoil between rival factions within the fortress. The first is its ongoing relationship with the dwarves of Dura, which many are unhappy about. General Dace led an army to the ruins to remove the kobold presence, but was persuaded to allow the fortress to remain by Iskander. Currently, Koboldova stands as a legitimate region of Dura, despite irking many more traditional dwarves. Also, a recent attack on the fortress by Jamankai and Blackscale unnerved Viserys, who was concerned by the death of his Infernal servant and the disappearance of his mercenary captain Rissan along with Melesha . Since then, Viserys has redoubled the defenses of the fortress, and many whisper that the elf is consumed by paranoia. Category:Strongholds